1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and specifically to high speed, shielded connectors having one or more integrated PCB assemblies.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,014 shows an approach for the manufacturing of backplane connectors using one or more PCB assemblies. Each of the PCB assemblies comprises one insulated substrate, one spacer, and one cover plate, all of which are attached to one another. The insulating substrate is provided with a predetermined pattern of conducting tracks, while ground tracks are provided between the conducting tracks. The conducting tracks are connected at one end to a female contact terminal for connection to the backplane and at the other end to a male through-hole contact terminal.
PCT patent application Ser. No. US96/11214 filed Jul. 2, 1996 also discloses connectors employing side-by-side circuit substrates. The connectors disclosed in that application also employ through-hole terminals to make a mechanically and electrically secure connection to the circuit board on which the connector is to be mounted. The disclosure of the above-mentioned application is incorporated herein by reference.
While both of the above-mentioned connector arrangements can yield useful interconnection systems, many manufacturers of electronic equipment prefer to surface mount components on printed circuit boards. Surface mounting provides enhanced opportunities for miniaturization and the potential for mounting components on both sides of the circuit board.